RoChu: Won't You Stay?
by atds0724
Summary: Russia goes to Canada to make an alliance with him; China gets envious and just see what happens next.   There is no historical meaning/explanation to this story :3


Won't you stay?

by atds0724  
/churo smut fic; warning china tops.

Today Russia was going to Canada's house to make an alliance with him, and china was getting angry because of this. China took the bigger nation's hand "Do you have to leave aru? Can't you stay for a while longer?"

"I'd really like to stay yao but you know my boss and my country's needs-"

"b-but Ivan-" the southern nation sucked on the fingers of Russia- the European felt tingles on his spine. "i-i really really _REALLY_ want to have sex with you right now aru~-"  
Ivan's mind was screaming- it was so tempting to grab that man's ass and ram his whole length in there. "I'm sorry yao- id really would love to but i couldn't." he opened the door and before he could even step out china grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the bed. "tsk tsk- oh Vanya aru~ you don't need another alliance, you have me no~?"

Russia looked up at the southern nation, his gold eyes darkened and his smile widened.

"What are you doing yao?" Ivan smirked at the Chinese nation unbuttoning his trench coat, "oh nothing aru~"

As each button went undone china's aura became darker and darker. The southern nation looked down at the pale-white skin, oh how he was excited to make it burn hot red. He explored the land, lightly caressing his nipples making small circles. Russia took a deep breath- trying not to be submissive in his state as China bent his head, "Ivan- will you let me top? Just for now aru?" he licked them, loving how his nipples hardened and how the bigger man jerked in return. He blew hot air on it- and nipped it again. He went lower, giving wet kisses until- yes.. that thick rod of his went into his mouth. Ivan groaned, he loved the feeling of wet hotness press against his length, still he hesitated- no. _No- ivan youre the seme here you can't-_ then yao pushed a finger through his slit- russia shivered;_ oh god it feels so damn good.. _

The smaller man looked up, seeing how the russian was filled with pleasure he lubricated the shaft even more with his saliva. "n-no- not t-there.." Ivan was about to ejaculate- he was so close. China thrusted the finger deeper in and out which made the other man whimper. Everytime his muscles tense around his finger pushing and thrusting into russia's pleasure point made china thrill in amusement. Russia mewled as he can feel the vocal vibrations going through his one last flick, shameful as it was, the larger man moaned loud and came into china's mouth. The smaller man licked russia's remnants off his lips. ''You taste so good Vanya~''

"hngh.." Russia groaned as china spread his legs even wider.

"Why so sad? Don't you like this aru~?" china then plunged his tongue into Russia's mouth and began thrusting his cock into that juicy hole of his. "mMMPHhhh-!" both china's actions were intense, so hard that ivan was screaming in their kiss. China took over the kiss, savoring every inch of russia's mouth, and he began to suck his tongue. He was thrusting faster; deeper; and harder. In and out, in and out, in and out. In and out. Into that pleasure point, stretching and grasping on to it. Few minutes later Russia was getting out of breath- he was suffocating from the lasting kiss. Damn that yao and his big air supply. He was about to die from suffocating- with much of his strength he tried pushing china away- but it was futile. "mMMMPH-!"

hearing this china broke the kiss but still thrusting into him "hmm~? What's wrong vanya?"

"I- i need some air-"

"hnn.. You're so weak aru. What happened to the soviet Russia I knew?"

China ignored the pleas and plunged in harder and faster. "a-AaAAAH-! J-jao-!"  
China lifted his legs higher- and the Russian moaned even louder from the explicit beat- the change in angle. Russia closed his eyes shut. The intensity was rising.

China felt muscles tighten around his shaft and made his grip even harder. Ivan moaned- grasped on to him when he felt the membrane being pressed repeatedly into that tight spot that sends waves of ecstasy and pleasure and called out yao's name as he spilled over the edge once again. Yao was also on the urge of cumming- he was close. He rammed harder and harder and harder. Russia turned to and fro to the powerful rhythm of the smaller man; the pleasure he was giving him.

"y-yao! A-aaahhnn-"

Though he tried to go as far to push himself over the edge, it wasn't happening. "aaah-gai si-!"  
It took hell long for china to cum- he couldn't go to that blinding ecstasy.  
Even if Russia hated the fact that he was at the bottom- he wanted to make yao claim him, own him- be a part of him.

"y-yao-"

Hands gently caressed yao's face which made the smaller man slow down his rhythm. Ivan chuckled seeing how frustrated yao was "a-are you- having a hard time ne~?" his uke senses tingling, china blushed hard and turned away muttering "c-can- y-you ride me a-aru?" an evil smile plagued Russia's face as he flipped them around making the man below him groan in pain. China felt Russia descending feeling even more pressure on his cock. "Does this feel any good?" he began with slow thrusts- feeling china's length rubbing his pleasurable spot. A groan escaped from soft wet lips, china began to breathe deeply and relaxed to the rhythm. "a-ah- y-yes aru-" Then awhile after he lift china's buttocks and was thrusting faster. Yao squealed from the suddenness but later on moaned from being pushed and pulled with force that was too much- out of his limit. Although the smaller man was in deep penetration, Ivan felt the same way but twice as explicit. He forced himself to be invaded by that slick length, he wanted to feel yao inside him. The friction of yao's shaft on his hidden jewel, it was so intense, so filthy. The feeling of it rubbing against that one spot inside of him..it was erotic.  
It was coming, yao felt it coming- his rising climax. "y-yes-ah-h! Ivan-! Agh-!"

The moment Ivan thrust his hips unto his lover's shaft; all the way- he moaned as yao filled him with his seed.  
It was quiet- as both nations laid down on the floor, covered with sweat, semen and saliva, both extremely satisfied- wanting nothing more; nothing less.

"yao...i hate you..now my boss will kill me for sure."

"h-how dare you aru-! And from all of that you still think about your boss' needs! I- i thought- you needed me- and only me! N-no one else matters except you and me right aru?" China started to sob when Russia chuckled on how cute the smaller man was when he was being jealous. "how dare you how dare you aru! Waaah!"

"y-yao! ahaha- dont cry! I was just joking about my boss." ivan looked at the lovable and childish yao- as much like a parent he wiped the tears off his face- his cheeks looking red.

"Dont cry yao- the whole time i was thinking about you. No one else.** Just you.**" yao sniffed,

"R-really?"

"Da."

"aiyah- I'm sorry aru- i didn't mean to make you miss your appointment with Canada- I- I'm so selfish aru.."

"No it's my fault and it's your right to be selfish since we made a promise da? 'Wo shi ni de; ni shi wo de.'"

"...yes aru- but still-"

No more words were spoken nor needed when Ivan kissed Yao gently on the lips- Yao anticipated in the loving kiss- the sparks flew and everything felt even more peaceful.

_I'm yours and you're mine. _

The end.


End file.
